Wireless communication technologies have seen explosive growth over the past few years. This growth has been fueled by wireless services providing freedom of movement to the mobile public and cutting the tether to hard wire communication systems. Increasing quality and speed of voice and data communications over the wireless medium has attracted additional users. As a result of these service enhancements, the popularity of wireless services is expected to continue to grow rapidly.
A recent addition to wireless communication technologies has been the growth of mobile television broadcast systems. Mobile broadcast users can view mobile editions of news, entertainment, sports, business, and other programming using their cell phone or other wireless mobile devices. These broadcast systems have seen significant increase in usage and availability worldwide. Currently, media broadcasts to mobile devices depend on pre-set program scheduling set by the mobile TV broadcast network providers, or are based on requests received from individual users for specific contents.